


the boat is sinking (group yourselves into two)

by frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Series: sooshi and panini [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, christmas party au, flash fiction itez skrrrt, haha ambot, this is a wholesome fic maraming salamat
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: magbabago na kaya ang pananaw ni jongin sa christmas parties?pwes, kung hindi, si kyungsoo lang ang bahala jan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: sooshi and panini [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107449
Kudos: 8





	the boat is sinking (group yourselves into two)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this christmas au fic in advance kasi i'm sure na i won't be around sns starting december due to academic reasons (haha cheka!), and i'd love to earn my professional title by next year so super kayod!
> 
> anyways, i miss kaisoo and i can't wait for kolo this coming 30!

**_december 2011_ **

kasalukuyang pinapatugtog ang mistletoe ni justin bieber sa room nina jongin. atat na atat ang binatilyo na makauwi sa bahay nila ngayon, ngunit wala naman siyang magagawa kung gugustuhin niyang umuwi dahil lagot siya kay mommy kim.

nakaayos ang mga upuan sa gilid ng kanilang room, maliban sa harapan dahil doon nakadisplay ang mga pagkain at regalo na ibibigay mamaya.

“jogs!”

natauhan agad si jongin nang marinig niya ang malakas na boses ng bagong dating niyang best friend. dala-dala ni sehun ang malaking brown paper bag na may pulang ribbon at malapad na tupperware dahil _sa kasamaang palad_ , in-assign si sehun na magdadala ng lumpia shanghai para sa party.

pagkatapos mailagay ni sehun ang mga dalahin niya sa la mesa, umupo siya sa tabi ni jongin at humagalpak sa kinauupuan niya nang tumama ang tingin ng best friend sa paanan ng katabi.

“jogs! bakit ayan suot mo?”

inirapan siya ni jongin. “at proud ka na sa pa-checkered mo?”

ganito kasi. looking emo lord ngayon si jongin sa pantaas dahil sa side bangs at itim na lee polo shirt ngunit umiba sa pambaba dahil naka loose jeans at bagong bili na violet supra ang binatilyo. si sehun naman ay naka plain white shirt at light blue flannel, loose jeans, at sneakers.

_so in short, bagay naman, pero sa ganitong taon._

sasabat na sana si sehun nang tumahimik ang paligid. nagsisimula na pala ang program nila, at nasa harapan nila ngayon ang kanilang adviser na si mrs. lee, nagbibigay ng opening remarks.

hindi tumagal ang pagsasalita ng kanilang adviser, dahil pinapaalala lang nito na sana’y mananatiling masipag at mabait ang kanyang mga estudyante lalo na sa susunod na taon kahit mga makukulit. umingay ang mga estudyante nang magsalita muli ito na h’wag maging pabaya sa inihabilin na schoolworks ng ibang subject teachers nila, kung meron man.

sumunod kaagad ang games, at pumunta ang mga officers sa harapan para makapagsimula na. si jongdae ang nagpreside sa games dahil siya ang gumawa nito.

“guys! napagplanuhan namin na may dalawang teams kayo at hahatiin namin ang teams patungo sa desk ni ma’am lee para walang gulo, kaya kung sino man ang mga kasama niyo ngayon hanggang sa edges ng desk ni ma’am are officially your groupmates sa lahat ng games. gets?”

sumang-ayon ang mga kaklase, habang si jongin ay palihim na sumisilip sa balikat nito dahil may hinahanap siya.

si kyungsoo, ang mahinhin na secretary nila sa filipino.

kung ‘di dahil sa pangmalakasang sapak ni sehun sa likuran niya, kanina pang natunaw si kyungsoo sa pasulyap-sulyap ni jongin. “hoy jognog, matutunaw si kyungsoo d’yan sa mga tingin mo, ulol—“

“liliitan ko ‘yang bibig mo kung ayaw mong tumahimik!” bulong ni jongin habang sinisiko si sehun.

“... guys, ten members per team ha!”

“hoy guys! sumali na nga si kyungsoo oh, yung tahimik pa ang nagparticipate! andami natin pero ang aarte-arte niyo!”

nakatayo ngayon si krystal sa harapan nila jongin at sehun habang nakatingin sa ibang mga kagrupo, probably pinapatamaan ang dalawang pinakamakulit sa kanilang klase. inis na inis si krystal at hindi parin kumikibo ang dalawa.

“uy, jongin kasali daw si kyungsoo sa team niyo oh!” biglang sigaw ni taemin sa harapan dahil isa siya sa mga officers.

_tarantado ka, taemin lee!_

_ayieee!,_ pagdadabog sa sahig at hiyawan ang pumalit ngayon sa room, dahil alam ng lahat kung gaano ka-crush ni jongin si kyungsoo.

at h’wag niyo nang itanong pa kung bakit. kapag may best friend kang sehun oh at taemin lee, hindi ka makatakas sa asaran.

bagkus, may bagong dahilan na naman si jongin kung bakit ayaw niya sa mga christmas party.

halos watak-watak ang mga manlalaro sa gitna, lalo na kay jongin na parang salot si kyungsoo kung makadistansiya. konti sa kanila ang naiwan ngayon, at mukhang malabo na mananalo ang team nina jongin dahil tatlo silang naiwan, _kasama si kyungsoo_ , ngunit may apat pa sa kabilang team.

patuloy silang sumasayaw sa dynamite ni taio cruz, habang ang mga officers ay naghihintay na hinaan ang tugtog.

“the boat is sinking, now group yourselves into three!”

dali-daling nagbuklod sina jongin, kyungsoo, at wendy, habang taya ang isa sa mga members ng kabilang team. at sa pag-alis nito sa gitna, inilapag ni jongdae ang tatlong piraso ng kalahating short newsprint.

maliban sa mga officers, lahat ay nagtataka sa ginagawa ng kanilang presidente. pagkatapos nitong pinagpag ang mga kamay ay umakyat sa riser si jongdae upang magbigay ng bagong instruction.

“so, kita niyo naman sa harapan niyo na may tatlong piraso ng papel, right? ang gawin niyo ay dapat pagkasyahin ang papel na nasa harapan niyo. pagstop ng tugtog, find your partner, then siguraduhin niyo na hindi lalapas ang sapatos niyo sa papel. ang tatagal ay siyang mananalo!” hiyaw ni jongdae sa huli at tumawa ang lahat ng mga kaklase.

nagsimula nang magpatugtog si taemin. lahat sila ay sumasayaw at naghihintay na hihina ang tugtog. habang sumasayaw, kinakabahan si jongin kung sino ang ipapares niya. gusto niyang iwanan ang ibang kalahok pero nakita niyang tumitirik ang mga mata ni krystal sa kanya dahil alam yata ng dalaga na may masamang binabalak ang binatilyo.

mabilis siguro ang paglipas ng segundo dahil nagstop na ang tugtog, sabay sa pagsigaw ni jongdae ng **_the boat is sinking, now group yourselves into two!_**

...kaya bigla niyang nahila si kyungsoo papalapit sa kanya, dahilan sa ubod ng lakas na hiyawan ng kanyang mga kaklase.

mas lumakas pa ang hiyawan at asaran ng mga kumag (kaya napadagsa nila ang mga estudyante sa labas ng classroom) nang ma-out of balance si kyungsoo kaya tumama ang mukha nito sa dibdib ng matangkad na binatilyo.

napansin agad ni jongin ang nakayukong crush, at alam niyang nahihiya na ang maliit kaya tinapik niya ang balikat nito sabay sabing “para kay madam krystal, sorry talaga kung nahila kita ha?”

gets din ni kyungsoo ang punto ng matangkad kaya hinayaan niya na lang ang umaapaw na atensyon. “eh, ang laki ng paa mo. paano natin makakasya ang papel?”

“pasan na lang kita?”

“12...11...10...9...”

nagdadalawang-isip si kyungsoo ngunit sumang-ayon na lamang siya sa plano ni jongin dahil sa countdown ni jongdae. “geh.”

dahan-dahan siyang umakyat sa likuran ni jongin, at nang pinasan na siya ng matangkad ay naghiyawan muli ang kanilang mga kaklase.

“JOGNOG! PROUD NA PROUD AKO SA’YO!” angas na pagsigaw ni sehun, at humagalpak si taemin sa blackboard dahil muntik pang mapiyok ang gagong best friend.

si jongdae naman, nang makita ang mahinhin niyang pretty best friend na pinapasan sa crush nitong emong gwapito, binilisan agad ang pagbilang para sa ibang pares. _da_ _hil matagal niya nang pinaghandaan ito._

“5...4...3...2...1!”

nag-aaral ng ballet si jongin at _ayaw niyang mahirapan si crush,_ kaya magaling siya sa pagbalance.

...at sila ang nanalo sa the boat is sinking _with a twist_ , according to jongdae.

lahat ng estudyante ni ma’am lee ay umuwi na masaya. kahit hindi man si kyungsoo ang manito ni jongin, or the other way around, sapat na ang moment niya kasama ang cutie niyang crush sa parlor games kanina. sa kabutihang palad, hindi galit si madam krystal kahit natalo sila sa over-all scorings.

_little did he know, kasabwat pala ang maldita sa plano nina jongdae at taemin._

kasama ngayon ni jongin sina sehun at taemin palabas ng school gate. minalas lang naman at ‘di naabutan ni jongin si kyungsoo dahil sinundo na pala ito ng mga magulang dahil may family bonding daw according kay jongdae.

“hoy jogs, congrats kanina ha. pati si ma’am lee, napasaya niyo.” wika ni taemin habang ngumunguya ng lumpia na binaon ni sehun sa sarili, dahil advance ang payatot mag-isip na hayok sa lumpia ang mga classmates niya kaya kailangan niyang lumaan para sa mga katropa.

“kung ‘di dahil kay madam krystal, boring ang christmas party natin, no.” dagdag ni sehun.

habang nagsasalita ang dalawa, paulit-ulit paring iniisip ni jongin ang moment niya kasama si kyungsoo kanina sa party. inaamin niya ngayon na masaya pala ang christmas party.

_pinakaayaw ni jongin noon ang christmas parties sa eskwelahan dahil lagi siyang naaabala kung magugustuhan ba ng manito o manita ang ireregalo niya, when it’s supposed to be problem-free._

_ngayon, gusto na ni jongin ang christmas parties sa eskwelahan dahil nakausap niya sa wakas ang limang buwan niyang crush na si kyungsoo at nalaman niyang the crush is mutual, na parang facebook lang._

_if he can ace math quizzes, siguradong-sigurado na makukuha niya ang kanyang crushie._

**Author's Note:**

> jongin DID THAT, thanks to his pair of violet supras T_T newayz, 'pag nabasa niyo 'to... maraming salamat sa pagbasa! :D
> 
> h'wag niyo ring kalimutan na tulungan ang ating mga kababayan na naapektuhan ng bagyong ulysses, at magpa-rehistro for 2022 elections dahil we deserved better! :)


End file.
